Transmit beamforming (sometimes referred to as transmit adaptive array (TXAA) transmission) increases the effective signal-to-noise seen by a receiver device by creating a coverage pattern that tends to be directional in nature (i.e., not uniformly broadcast). This is accomplished by employing multiple antennas at the transmit site and weighting each antenna such that the combined transmissions result in a beamformed pattern that delivers maximum power/energy to the receiver. In the case of transmitting multiple streams to multiple receivers (i.e., transmit spatial division multiple access or SDMA), it would be beneficial to compute the antenna weights so that minimum cross talk or interference between users is achieved. In other words, in addition to choosing an antenna matrix (i.e., the weights for each antenna) that maximizes power to the desired receiver, it would additionally be beneficial to minimize power to the non-desired receivers. However, accomplishing this requires full channel knowledge at the transmitter which is difficult to get in practical communications because of the large amount of feedback required to obtain the full channel knowledge. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for performing spatial-division multiple access within a communication system employing multiple nodes that minimizes cross-talk or interference for non-desired receivers while employing a practical feedback method.